


Subtle Hint #7

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [7]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas, clobbered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #7

"You alright, Nick?"

"Hmmph."

"I didn't…hurt you?"

"A bit awkward."

"Yeah, I s'pose…you mad?"

"Mad?"

"You know, upset. Angry."

"I know what 'mad' means, Danny."

"Just wonderin'."

"…You can let go of me any time."

"Right. Sorry. Here…"

"Don't touch."

"Just…"

"No."

"…Sure?"

"Yes."

"You _are_ mad!"

"No, Danny, I'm…uhr…"

"Hot?"

"NO!"

"Blushing!"

"…Danny…" Nicholas pressed his head against his locker.

"…Yeah, Nick?"

"Just _who_ have you been practicing on?"

 

#


End file.
